Second Chances Reality: A Hogwarts Murder Mystery
by BlueRowley
Summary: When Severus is framed for the murder of a soon-to-be Potions Mistress prodigy during the Hogwarts school year, it's up to seven-year-old Harry to solve the case and prove his father's innocence. A short in the Second Chances Reality universe.
1. Chapter 1

Requested by Anonymous, here is a murder mystery at Hogwarts in the Second Chances Reality. It is just a quick short, but had to be broken into two parts. Because its hort, it certainly isn't any Sherlock Holmes, but I hope you enjoy!

Rated T for some language.

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Harry ran up the stairs from his father's quarters, excited to show his dad what had arrived. When Phantom, his father's great grey owl, arrived with the mail, Harry had nosily looked through what had come, hoping for something interesting to read while he waited for his father to return and amuse him. And he found his Aunt Petunia's invitation to her vow renewal ceremony. It was Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's tenth year anniversary and that meant a party. Harry couldn't wait to go.

Harry made it up to the second floor and ran to a secluded room where one large, circular table resided in the center surrounded by chairs. Harry burst through the doors, spotting his father amongst all the other professors and ran to him.

"Daddy, look!" Harry smiled, shoving the invitation in his father's face. "Read it!"

"Harry, shh," Severus frowned, pushing the letter away from his face.

Harry then noticed all the professors staring at him, even Albus, who was standing at the head. Albus gave him a small smile before clearing his throat and resuming his talk. Harry waited a second before trying to show his father the letter once more, though this time, in a much quieter manner.

"Look," he whispered, holding the envelope up. "It's from Aunt Petunia. Read it."

"Young man, quiet," Severus scolded. He narrowed his eyes at the envelope Harry held. "Why are you going through my mail?" Severus took the letter from Harry, but instead of opening it and reading it, he tucked it away in an inner robe pocket.

"No," Harry whined, trying to reach into his father's robe to pull the letter back out. Severus grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. "You have to read it. It's important."

"Stop," Severus said, gathering his son in his arms and settling him on his lap. "You need to be quiet."

"No," Harry tried to slip out of his father's hold, but Severus tightened his arms around him. He pouted, crossing his arms as Albus continued talking about boring teacher stuff. After five seconds, Harry whined, "It's from Aunt Petunia. For her party. It's urgent."

Harry remembered that Severus had told him that if something was really urgent, then the man would drop whatever he was doing.

"It's not a party," Severus corrected. "It's a celebration."

"Same thing. Read it now."

"I will look at it later."

"No, now. Read it to me."

"Why should I? I don't see your name on it."

"Well, I'm going, too. You're taking me."

"Harry, Daddy is in the middle of a staff meeting. Now you need to be respectful and hush up."

"But Daddy . . ." Harry tried to pry his father's arms off him, but to no avail.

"Shh," Severus turned his attention to the headmaster. Harry huffed and crossed his arms, regretting having entered the room. Albus was discussing boring nonsense and Harry was getting antsy, though he had only been sitting still for a minute. Harry noticed Minerva McGonagall across the table smile at him before turning back to Albus.

"Let go," Harry demanded once more, sliding down and slipping from his father's arms to the floor. For a brief second, Severus tightened his hold, but then loosened his arms, allowing Harry to slip to the floor under the table. Once free, Harry crawled under the table, standing once he was at the end. He ran back out the door and away from the staff meeting. He stopped by his small classroom where Uncle Remus tutored him, hoping his uncle hadn't left yet from his lessons earlier that morning.

Luckily for him, Remus was still in the room, gathering a few things.

"Uncle," Harry smiled.

"Hey, kiddo," Remus smiled back before turning his attention on packing up his lesson plans. "What brings you back here? Any questions on your assignments?"

"No. Are you going to Aunt Petunia's party?"

"You mean her vow renewal? Yes, I plan to attend."

"Yay! It's going to be so much fun."

Remus chuckled, "It's not for another ten days, cub. Besides, you won't be so excited when you're sitting still and quiet for an hour listening to them renew their vows."

"But there's going to be music and food still, right?"

"Yes, at the reception."

"Then I'm still excited. Will Uncle Sirius be there?"

"Uncle Sirius is very busy. He's on an important mission tracking down a fraudulent Auror. Tricky cases, those ones."

"Why are they tricky?"

"Because frauds are good at hiding their backgrounds. Now, enough with that. Why don't you run along and bother some of the students for a while? I need to head out."

Remus ruffled Harry's hair, then sent the boy on his way with a chocolate frog. Harry enjoyed his treat as he wandered aimlessly through Hogwarts' halls. It was the start of November, well enough into the year for many students to be drowning in school work. Harry would often find a student or two who would be willing to entertain him for a while when Harry had nothing else to do, but he'd eventually be kicked out so that student could return to work. Harry enjoyed spending time with some of the advanced potions students. It amazed him how smart they could be when they worked on special projects. Harry always dreamed of inventing or advancing a potion in the future and making his daddy proud.

Harry decided he should find one of those potions students to spend time with in the library. Maybe they could teach him something and he could show off what he learned later at dinner with his dad. There was one student in Hogwarts who was already working for her Potions Mistress Master's degree, and she was only seventeen! A seventh year at Hogwarts. Severus had told Harry that if she passed, she would be the youngest Potions Mistress in the world, and the youngest to ever obtain a Master's in such a field. Severus had been eighteen when he obtained his. He was still the youngest Potions Master, something Harry proudly told several students and strangers, even if it annoyed his dad.

The girl was Victoria Stark, and she was a nice girl and enjoyed Harry's presence. Harry especially liked her because she would sneak him extra desserts and candy, even when his father threatened to chop off her fingers for potion ingredients if she didn't stop. His threats never fazed her. That was another reason Harry liked her. She was so cool about everything and saw right through his dad's mean demeanor. Harry was rooting for her to succeed.

As Harry turned a corner, licking the last bit of chocolate off his fingers, a flash of green light startled him, making him jump back behind the corner. His father always warned him that if he encountered anyone doing hexes or jinxes outside of a class, he should find cover and report it once he was out of harm's way.

Harry peeked around the corner. He would have to get a look at the face of whoever was performing magic, so he could report them. Naughty students as his dad would say. Harry had to step out a little from behind the corner to see better, but what he saw made him step back and gasp.

There, in the middle of the hall, sprawled on the floor, was Victoria Stark, lifeless. A dark figure stood above her, covered in black robes, black gloves, and a ski mask obscuring the face entirely. The figure's wand was fixed on the lifeless form, but it slowly lowered as Victoria's body never moved. The killer hadn't noticed Harry.

The figure kneeled next to the body, head tilting to the side before pulled out a gold pocket watch from an inner robe pocket, silver initials carved into it glimmering brightly: EML. Harry squinted at that before the figure's head turned his way. He gasped and took another step back. The figure stood, shoving the watch away, and raised its wand, pointing it at Harry.

"Ahh!" Harry screamed as he turned and ran down the hall. He heard running footsteps behind him and screamed again. Scurrying down a flight of stairs as fast as he could, he jumped the last few steps and ran down another corridor, blood pounding in his ears, his heart racing in his throat. He looked back to see if the figure was still after him when he collided with something – which grabbed his arms. Gasping, Harry looked up.

"Daddy!" Harry held up his arms for his father, who quickly lifted him and held him close. Harry cried into his father's shoulders from fear and relief of being in his father's protective arms.

"Hey, what's wrong, sweetie?" Severus asked, trying to look at his son's face. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" Harry cried, shaking his head and burying his face in his father's shoulder once more.

Panicked cried and shouts of disbelief caught his attention from the floor above them, and Severus quickly rushed in the direction of all the commotion. He joined a large circling group of professors and students and sucked in a sharp gulp of air at the sight of Victoria Stark dead in the center of the forming crowd.

Harry's cries deepened, and Severus pushed the boy's head into his shoulder, quickly pushing his way out of the crowd to keep Harry from seeing any more of the dead body. Harry clung tightly to his father with his eyes clenched shut, not wanting to see the young prodigy and her lifeless hazel eyes.

The Next Day:

Three knocks on the door pulled Harry from his thoughts. He was still shaken from what he had seen yesterday. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened after the discovery of Victoria Stark's body, but Harry had told his father everything he could remember: that he had been walking to the library to find some students to hang out with when he turned a corner and saw a flash of green light. Then he saw Victoria on the floor and some dark figure standing over her. And then the killer chased him.

And that was it. That was all he could remember. He felt as though he was forgetting something very important but whatever it was, it was not coming back to him. Perhaps it was from lack of sleep. After what he had witnessed, he had been plagued with nightmares and the fear that the killer would come after him again and murder him in his sleep. During the night, he had sworn he heard someone moving around outside his room. Afraid it was the killer, he had screamed for his father, who ended up watching over him as he slept (though Severus did a terrible job, because when Harry woke once more, the man had the audacity to be asleep next to him.)

Three more rapid knocks on the door and Harry went over to the door, though he knew he should really find his father before he did so. Severus was always so paranoid about him answering the door, whether here of at his home. Harry opened the door and stared up at the gentlemen.

"Good morning, young man," a tall gentleman smiled down at him two Aurors standing behind him, "is your father around?"

"Yes," Harry answered, though he didn't invite them in. "Who are you?"

"I am Auror Luke Lancaster," the man said, pausing and giving Harry an intent look. Harry grew uncomfortable with the stare and was about to ask what the man wanted when he spoke once more. "I am investigating the murder of Victoria Stark. Now, as cute as you are, I really need to speak to an adult here."

Harry made a face at being called cute, but he said, "Daddy is in his study talking to Uncle Remus."

"Excellent," Luke ruffled Harry's hair as he stepped past him and into the rooms. The two Aurors followed. Harry shut the door and watched the men. Luke glanced around the rooms, then said softly, "search every crevice. Until we have further evidence, everyone is a suspect and every room will be searched."

"Yes, sir," the following Aurors chanted before heading off into different rooms.

"Hey!" Harry stomped his foot and frowned at Luke. "My dad didn't do it."

Luke sighed, but then smiled at Harry and kneeled to the boy's height.

"I'm sure he didn't," Luke assured Harry, "but this is protocol. We must search every room of every person in this school, Professor, staff, student – even yours."

Harry found the idea of him being a suspect for murder amusing, but he still frowned.

"But don't you . . . don't you need a warrant?"

Luke laughed loudly, ruffling Harry's head again.

"This isn't the muggle world, kid."

Another knock at the door, and Luke answered it this time, his wand ready in his hands.

"Luke?" the man at the door questioned, staring with a curious look at Luke. After a moment, he asked, "What are you doing on this case? You hate homicide."

"Good to see you, too, Frederick," Luke stated, smiling. "I had to take this case. My wife would have wanted me to."

"Ah, I see," the man, Frederick said sadly. "My condolences for your loss, my friend."

"Thank you," Luke stepped aside. "Please, come in. We could use all the assistance we can get. You know how difficult murder cases can be."

Harry wasn't sure what to do with all the strangers in his quarters. He watched as Frederick stepped inside, a tall man with shocking blue eyes. Harry was sure he had never seen eyes so blue before. Frederick offered a hesitant smile at Harry.

Then, the study door opened, and Severus and Remus walked out.

"What is going on out here?" Severus snapped, seeing all the strangers in his rooms.

"Just procedure, Professor," Luke said, moving towards Severus with an outstretched arm. "Auror Lancaster, at your service, and this is Auror Smith," Luke gestured to Frederick with a nod of his head. Severus shook hands with both Aurors. "As you know, magic can be very concealing, and murders are very difficult cases to solve because of this, so, as protocol, we are required to check every room where any murder has occurred for any signs of evidence, though I am sure none will be recovered in your rooms."

Remus, being an Auror himself, nodded to Severus when the man looked to him questionably.

"Lupin," Luke nodded his head to Remus.

"Lancaster," Remus nodded in return. "My deepest apologies for your loss."

Luke nodded once more, taking in a deep breath before looking back at Severus. "If there is anything you recall from yesterday evening, anything at all . . ." Luke paused, a quill and parchment appearing and hovering in the air near the man's head.

"I only saw Miss Stark after she had been murdered," Severus said, his eyes drifting to the writing quill then back to Luke, "my son, however, had seen the killer standing over her."

"He witnessed the murder?" Luke asked, pointing at Harry. At Severus's confirmation, Luke turned away from the adults, kneeling down in front of Harry once more. "Young Mr. Snape, you must feel so frightened after seeing magic used in such a horrible way. I know this might be hard for you, but if there is anything you can tell us about what you saw, as much as you can remember . . ."

Harry bit his lip nervously. Finding the killer was all up to him now. He knew there was some important detail he was missing, but he just couldn't place his finger on what it was. He was a terrible witness.

"I don't remember much else except that I saw a green light and it scared me, so I hid around the corner and when I looked out, Victoria was . . . on the floor and there was this person in dark robes and with a mask on and he chased me."

"It was a man, for sure?" Luke asked, the quill pausing in its writing.

Harry shrugged, "I couldn't tell."

"Hmm," Luke nodded, the quill writing once more. "Very well, if you remember anything else at any time, you let someone know, okay?"

Harry nodded.  
"Trauma," Frederick said, "can effect the memory in strange ways. The best of us will forget details when exposed to high moments of fear. I'm sorry for what your boy has gone through, Professor Snape. This must be very hard on you and your kid."

Severus looked sadly at his son, but before he could say anything, a loud call to Luke caught everyone's attention.

"Auror Lancaster!" one of the Aurors accompanying Luke came out of Severus's lab, using his wand to levitate a black ski mask. "Traces of our victim's magic was detected on this mask. It appears she managed to throw a hex at the killer in self-defense."

Harry gasped, and all eyed turned on Severus, who tensed immediately. Remus's mouth dropped before he collected himself and frowned.

"I'm sure there's a good explanation," Luke said, catching everyone's attention. "Benninger, check the doorknob for magical signatures in the last twenty-four hours. Professor Snape, do you own the mask in question?"

"I do not – I've never seen it before."

"Obviously, he's being framed," Remus quickly stated, seething as he stepped forward.

"Auror Lupin," Luke said, "I'm afraid you will not be permitted on this case from this point forward. Personal relations and all, you know the drill."

Remus bared his teeth in an almost wolfish way.

"The mask is not mine," Severus stepped in, "nor do I know how it ended up in my quarters, but I can assure you, I had nothing to do with Miss Stark's death."

"Do you have an alibi that can be verified by anyone?"

Severus paused, then slowly shook his head, "I had attended a staff meeting, then right after I went looking for Harry."

"According to Professor Dumbledore, the staff meeting ended fifteen minutes before the murder."

"I was just looking for my son." Severus looked at Harry, who was staring back with wide eyes.

"Auror Lancaster," an auror said from the door, 'the only people who have entered in the last twenty-four hours are Professor Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Auror Lupin, yourself, and the rest of the aurors present now."

"May I see your wand, Severus?" Frederick asked.

Severus willingly handed it over, knowing the man was checking for spells casted in the last twenty-four hours. Frederick frowned as he scanned his own wand over Severus's, remarking, "It's wiped clean."

"That can't possibly be right!" Severus said.

"This is outrageous!" Remus snapped.

"I had nothing to do with Miss Stark's death," Severus insisted.

"I believe you, Professor," Luke said, "but unfortunately, finding such circumstantial evidence in your quarters labels you a potential suspect and puts you at the top of our list. I'm afraid you will need to be detained in a holding cell at the Auror Department for public safety and questioning until this matter is further resolved or your alibi can be proven to a relatively high degree of certainty."

As Luke spoke, an Auror moved behind Severus a pulled out magical cuffs and pulled Severus's arms back. Severus looked at Remus, who said, "The full moon isn't for another two weeks, I'll take care of Harry. You'll be out in no time, Severus, I'll make sure of it."

"No!" Harry screamed, running forward and kicking at the man who cuffed Severus. "Let my Daddy go! You can't take him! He didn't do it!"

"Harry," Severus tried.

"Take it off!" Harry demanded, but another Auror grabbed one of Harry's wrists and yanked him away from the Auror he was kicking. Harry screamed angrily and threw himself to the ground. The Auror, who had no experience dealing with children, released him, and Harry scrambled back to his father, clinging to his legs and sobbing. "Don't take Daddy away. Please. He didn't do it. Let him go."

"Please, Auror," Severus looked at Luke, "give me five minutes with my son."

Frederick looked at Luke, who sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, nodding.

The cuffs released themselves and Severus kneeled and wrapped his arms around Harry, who clung to his neck with a suffocating grip.

"Don't go," Harry cried softly.

"I don't want to, Harry," Severus replied, "but I don't have a choice. You'll have to stay with Uncle Remus, okay? I'll be back before you know it."

"You didn't do it."

"You know that, I know that, Uncle Remus knows that. And soon, the aurors will, too. I need you to be strong for me, okay? If you're strong, I'll be strong. Think you can do that?"

Harry rubbed his face in his father's robe, trying to pull himself together. His father needed him to be strong. He had to be strong for his dad and get his father out of prison. He had to.

"I can do that," Harry whispered, a couple more tears trailing down his cheeks. "Don't go."

Severus pulled back and planted a long kiss on Harry's forehead. Then he stood and allowed an auror to cuff him once more and lead him out of the rooms.

"Daddy, don't go," Harry whined, following the men and his father "Daddy."

Remus wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close, keeping him from accidentally tagging along when the aurors apparated away. Harry pulled against Remus.

"Daddy come back!" he cried. "Bring him back!"

"Harry, it's okay," Remus shushed, glaring at the remaining two Aurors, Luke and Frederick. Luke was filling out paperwork and trying hard not to look Harry's way. "You'll stay with me for a day or two and Daddy will be back to take you home in no time."

Harry's eyes fell on Luke and he jerked away from Remus and ran to the man, kicking and pounding on him. Luke stepped back, startled by the boy's actions.

"This is all your fault!" Harry yelled. "Go away! Go away! You stole my Daddy! He didn't do it!"

Remus was about to pull Harry off the man when Luke held up a hand to stop Remus. Then Luke captured Harry's wrists and kneeled to the boy's height.

"Hey, breathe kid," Luke said. "I'm sorry for how things are turning out, but this is the law. I believe you – I don't think your dad is our culprit, but we will find out who it is. And then your dad will be free to go."

"I want him here now," Harry cried.

"Hmm," Luke looked at Frederick, then Remus – who just glared more at him – then back at Harry. "How about this? You'll be my auror apprentice. You can help us solve the case and free your dad that much sooner."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"I don't think that a child helping in a murder case is . . ." Remus began.

"It'll be fine. He can come see the suspects – it might help that memory of yours," Luke knuckled Harry's head, and the boy offered a smile. Luke gave Remus a serious look. "It's not like he'll be in any danger. He'll be surrounded by highly trained aurors at all time."

Remus huffed, "Fine, but I stay with him at all times. I know you're new to the British Auror Department, but children aren't usually involved in these cases."

"I'm well aware and you will of course accompany him, but you cannot interfere with this case or you will join your friend in a holding cell until its solved," Luke warned. "Your relation to the man –"

"I know the rule. I'll just be the babysitter," Remus assured.

Harry pouted at Remus. He wasn't a baby. He was going to get his father a Get Out of Jail card as soon as he could.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning in a miserable mood, adding to Remus's own miserable temper. He fought every inch of the way through dressing, making the bed, and eating his breakfast, breaking his record of most tantrums in one hour. Harry didn't want to be at Remus's house – not when his father was staying in some terrible jail cell. The rest of the morning didn't fly by fast enough for either Harry or Remus. Tantrum after tantrum ensued, and Remus was sure he was going to lose his mind.

A knock at the door created a distraction for Remus while trying to calm Harry down after informing Harry that he had no more coloring books for the boy, having not arranged for Harry to be spending time with him so soon. Remus answered the door.

"Lupin," Luke greeted, wincing at the screams echoing from inside the house. "Bad time?"

"No, I apologize," Remus glanced back at Harry in time to see a toy car fly across the room and crash into a treehouse lego set, shattering the structure. "Harry's had a rough day so far. He didn't sleep well last night and now he's just . . ." Remus sighed and shook his head, stepping aside to allow Luke entrance. "Any news?"

"I'm afraid not," Luke said, unable to resist covering his ears. "I have a team working on hacking any special spells used on the doorknob and Severus's wand concealing who may have tampered with them. Some aurors are questioning the house elves for any insight – we're hoping they saw something or know something. Presently, I have a couple suspects waiting for me back at the department. I was hoping the kid might be able to join in case he recognizes or remembers anything."

"The kid," Remus frowned, "has a name. And I don't think Harry should be out right now, he's scared and upset, and he's been traumatized enough."

"The best way to heal is through justice, you know," Luke said.

"Oh, don't give me that. Unless Harry calms down and agrees to go with you, he stays here."

Luke raised challenging eyebrows, then walked over to Harry, forcing his hands to lower and a smile to spread on his face.

"Hey, Harry," he said, but Harry didn't seem to hear him. The boy was lying on the floor crying. Luke looked back at Remus, as if the man would offer kid advice, but when Remus gave a one-shouldered shrug, Luke looked back at Harry. "Well, kid, I was hoping to find a special agent here today to help solve this case, but I guess I'll just have to come back tomorrow and see if he's here. Unless . . . you know where the special agent is?"

Harry's quieted some. "Special agent?"

"Yeah, the special agent. He's about yay-high, black hair, green eyes, kind of young, but very important to the case. Seen him?"

"No," Harry said stubbornly.

"That's too bad. You see, the special agent's father was really hoping for a visit, but if you haven't seen him . . ." Luke ignored the angry hiss behind him.

"Daddy wants to see me?" Harry sat up, the TV forgotten and his tears drying up. "I want to see Daddy!"

"Only if you accompany me first to the Auror department," Luke said. "We have some suspects to look at. Remember, you're the special agent."

"I know. I have to get my shoes and my cloak and I'll be right back!" Harry jumped to his feet and ran to his guest room.

"You did not just do that!" Remus snapped.

"I had to," Luke said, "you weren't helping any. Harry is a crucial witness in this. He is the answer to solving this case and we don't have time for childish tantrums."

"He is a child! They throw tantrums. And he is not one of your suspects you can manipulate for the answers you want!"

"You know how this job works, Lupin. A little manipulation is a required skill."

"You will not hurt my nephew."

"I do not intend to."

"I don't know what the rules were at the French Auror department, but here, we follow through on promises. You better let him see Severus later."

"I'm sure I can arrange something with the watch guards."

"I'm ready!" Harry said. "Can I see Daddy, now?"

"Remember what Auror Lancaster said," Remus smiled, taking Harry's hand. "First, we go see some suspects, then Daddy."

"Okay. Are we going now, Auror Lancaster?"

"Just call me Luke, kid, it'll flow nicer," Luke smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back. Remus glared.

* * *

Harry sat in a chair in a darkened room, watching through a glass as Luke spoke to Lennan, Victoria Stark's ex-boyfriend. Apparently, he could see Lennan and Luke, but they couldn't see him. How strange was that. Some kind of magic, Harry was sure. Harry listened to the teen's story.

"Look, I would never hurt her, okay?" Lennan said, shifting in his chair. "We broke up, yeah, but we were on good terms. We were just going to be friends."

"But that's never how it works, is it?" Luke said. "You know, after a relationship and all, how can you just settle back into being friends?"

"Easy," Lennan drummed his fingers on the table as he said, "you share homework, hang out sometimes, wave to each other in the hall – I don't know, we just did. I wouldn't hurt her, forget kill her. That's not who I am."

"No, it's not," Luke nodded then shuffled through some paperwork in front of him. "You're not the explosive type, are you? You're not the type who when he gets kicked off the Quidditch team for foul play beats up his captain. That wasn't you, right?"

Lennan licked his lips as he sighed and looked away.

"The captain was in the infirmary for a week, I hear. And you were suspended for just as long."

"So I was angry," Lennan said, "and really upset. You know, I was working my way to the Quidditch leagues. I had a scholarship and everything to become a professional Quidditch player, and now all that's gone."

"And then you broke up with your girlfriend. Bet she wasn't too pleased with your display on the pitch."

"She broke up with me. But I was cool with it."

"After losing your scholarship and then the girl of your dreams, you're just . . . cool with it? Explain that to me."

Harry sat up a bit and peered through the glass as he watched Lennan grow visibly agitated, shifting more and more in his seat.

"Look man, maybe I was a little upset about the breakup, but I would never hurt Vic. I loved her."

Loved her enough that you couldn't let her go. She was the one good thing left that you had. And you lost her. So if you couldn't have her, no one could."

"I didn't kill her!" Lennan snapped, slamming his hands down on the table and rising out of his seat, glaring at Luke. Harry had jumped at the display, Remus resting a protective and comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. Lenna licked his lips again before sitting down, shaking his head as he avoided eye contact. "I didn't do it. You can check my wand."

"I think I'll give a break," Luke said standing up. "Your temper is obviously on edge, quite a quick change in demeaner if you ask me, but we'll let you calm, bring you some water. Just relax and someone will be in with some follow up questions on your alibi, cool?"

"Brilliant," Lennan gave Luke an annoyed look.

Luke left the room and once the door was shut, he shook his head and muttered, "teenagers."

"Gotta love them," Remus said.

"Do you think it was him?" Harry asked.

"Doubtful, actually," Luke said, "his wand had several spells listed in the past twenty-four hours, none of which are Unforgivables or deadly. And his parents support his alibi. Doesn't matter, I feel real strongly about this girl in the room here, Emily Louise. I'm sure you'll find her very interesting, Lupin."

Luke was staring at the mirror across from Lennan's room, where a teen girl with curly hair was chewing gum, slouching in her seat as she waited with a look of boredom. Harry had passed the girl in the halls at Hogwarts a few times but didn't know much about her besides that she was another potions prodigy, like Victoria. The image of Victoria's lifeless body entered his mind and Harry shuddered. He felt sad for her and wondered if Luke did, too. But then he remembered Luke receiving apologies for his loss. Harry frowned.

"Luke?" he asked.

Luke looked up from Emily Louise's file and raised his brows at Harry.

"Who did you lose?"

Luke blinked before he understood Harry's out of the blue question. "My wife, kid."

"Oh," Harry looked down. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Luke waved a hand dismissively. When he noticed Harry's sad face, he added, "She would have liked you. She loved kids. She would have liked Miss Stark as well. Very much. You see, my wife, Lizzie Mae, was the youngest potions mistress in a century. She still holds that title actually. I'm sure she would have helped Miss Stark achieve success. It's a shame, really."

Harry smiled but still felt sad for Luke. This case must be really hard for Luke. Thankfully, the Auror had him – the special agent – to help solve it.

"Anyway," Luke said, shaking his head, "I'm going to ask Emily a few more questions."

Luke entered the room, Emily sitting up, and Remus sat next to Harry.

"I think I made Luke sad," Harry said.

"He'll be fine," Remus said, his eyes narrowing as he focused on the interrogation.

"You again?" Emily said, a smirk on her face. "I thought you had given up on me."

"There's a few more things we need to clarify," Luke said, reading her file. "So, you are exceptionally good at potions."

"I already told you," Emily said, smacking her gum, "I was in the library studying for my Transfiguration test when Vic was killed. Pince can confirm that."

"We already spoke to the librarian and she claims that she doesn't keep track of all her students."

Emily chuckled, "Of course, not."

Harry frowned. He didn't like this Emily's attitude.

"You know, I got thinking," Luke sat back in his seat. "You could be the next youngest Potions mistress in the world. Now that Victoria is gone and out of the picture, you're the runner up."

Emily smirked.

"I used to dream," Emily said, "about such a title. Having all that fame and wealth. Having my articles read and my potion inventions experimented. But she just had to go and steal all the glory from me. She always had to have one point higher than me on all our tests." Emily snorted. "But I didn't kill her. Even if I wanted to, I at least would have done so in a much more subtle way."

Luke raised his brows and Harry's eyes widened. Did the teen girl actually think about killing someone? Was she the killer?

"Test results came back for your wand," Luke continued. "It was clean. Completely wiped of any magical remnants."

"Or maybe, I haven't used my wand in the last twenty-four hours."

"You're in a school," Luke reminded dully, "where they teach magic. How do you not use your wand? You're obviously hiding something."

"Maybe," Emily smirked. "But it's not what you're thinking."

"Eraser charms are exceptionally difficult, especially ones that can't be traced back by a magical signature. I used to think I was the best at them, but how am I beat by a young teen girl?"

"Because you're cocky," Emily said. "Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't be good at something, right?"

"You're a strange woman," Luke commented with a frown. He shook his head and stood.

"So am I free to go?" Emily asked as Luke walked to the door.

"Not until your alibi is confirmed."

Emily huffed and rolled her eyes, returning to loudly popping her gum.

"She's quite the character," Remus said when Luke entered the room.

"Isn't she? Something's up with her."

"She's guilty of something," Remus said. "But I'm not so convinced it's murder."

"You're not the one working this case."

Remus rolled his eyes at Luke, who returned to his files.

"She's creepy," Harry said.

"Anyone or any voices, looks, or actions ring a bell?" Luke asked.

Harry shook his head. Luke sighed and Remus patted Harry's back.

"Can I see Daddy now?" Harry asked.

"Well?" Remus pushed, crossing his arms. "You did promise the child."

"I'm still waiting on word from Professor Snape's guard," Luke said, tapping his chin, eyeing Harry. "I know, how about a break from all of this. You must be overwhelmed by the interrogations. We could go to a park or something."

"But I want to see Daddy," Harry pouted.

"I know, but after a break at the park, I'm sure we'll have something arranged. Besides, we can get ice cream while we're out as well."

Harry's pout grew before he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Okay."

Remus took Harry's hand.

"I think it'll be a good distraction from all this, Harry."

Harry nodded and allowed his uncle to apparate him to a muggle park. To Harry's surprise, Luke and a couple aurors had followed, sitting on different benches.

"Did you have to follow?" Remus asked.

"The boy is under key witness protection," Luke explained, sitting on a nearby bench. "Don't worry, you won't even know we're here."

Harry didn't care if he was being watched by the aurors. They were trained safety people in his mind. Remus seemed more annoyed, but Harry dragged the man off to the playground.

"Transfers," Remus was muttering as Harry pulled the man up the stairs to the large slide. "They think they know everything about new departments."

After sliding down the slide, Harry allowed Remus to try and encourage him to play on the climbing wall and the play tunnels, but he found little joy in the activities. While pushing Harry on the swings, Remus paused and caught the wire of Harry's swing to stop him.

"I need to contact a friend," he said, "can you stay here for a moment?"

"Yes, Uncle," Harry answered. "Who are you contacting?"

"Just a friend," Remus said. He walked a few steps away, creating his wolf patronus.

Harry sighed as he waited, unable to hear what Remus was telling his patronus. Bored and missing his father, Harry hopped off the swing and followed a walking trail through the park, taking a turn that led into the trees, looping around the park. He kicked the same rock down the path as he went. He was so focused on it, he didn't see the following figure until he was grabbed around the waist and a hand covered his mouth.

Harry tried to scream, but the hand over his mouth was too strong. He kicked and punched futilely as the figure dragged him off the trail and away from the park. Harry shook his head, but the grip maintained a hold of him. The trail disappeared from his sight, as did the park, as he was taken further away, deeper into the trees and away from any muggles.

Harry gasped, and his eyes widened as a burst of magic surged through him and he fell to the ground as his animagus – a tiger cub named Faolan. He looked at his captor. The man was staring down at him wide-eyed – wide, blue-eyed. The rest of the man was hidden in black robes and a mask. Faolan didn't stare much longer as the man reached for him again, the shock of the cub's transformation fading.

Scrambling forward, Faolan dove for a fallen tree, diving into a hole at the stump. He panted as he moved away from the entrance where the man reached in. He raising a paw and swatted at the man repeatedly, claws out.

"Shit," he heard a deep voice curse.

Faolan tried to remember if anyone he had met so far had that voice. No one crossed his mind.

 _"Uncle Moony!"_ Faolan cried loudly, the kidnapper falling backwards at the loud cat call. _"Help! Uncle Moony!"_

The kidnapper pointed his wand into the tree stump and Faolan jumped back, hitting the side of the rotting wood, which broke at the impact, sending the cub tumbling out of his hiding place. He gathered his feet under him and ran towards the sound of kids' laughter and swings squeaking. He found the trail he had been on and followed it, not bothering to see if his abductor was following.

"Faolan?" Remus shouted, running up to the cub. Faolan leaped for Remus and his uncle caught him, holding the cub. Faolan buried his face in the man's shoulder, clinging to his uncle with his claws. Remus didn't seem to mind.

"What happened?" Luke demanded, running over to them. "What – a tiger? He's an animagus?"

"That's besides the point," Remus said, "someone just tried to kidnap him. Where is your team? They were supposed to be watching."

Two more aurors approached the three, staring curiously at Faolan.

"Here and accounted for," Luke said, "he was with you, Auror Lupin, I guess we all figured we didn't have to tail you through the park. Does the child remember anything about the kidnapper? What he looked like – anything?"

"Must we do this now?" Remus growled. "He's scared. He doesn't want to talk."

Faolan was still panting as Remus draped a cloak over the cub to hide him from the curious muggle eyes. Luke spoke to the other two aurors and popping sounds told him they had left. Except Luke, who spoke once more.

"How did he even change? How is he even an animagus? Isn't he a bit young?"

"He's natural born," Remus explained. "The result of having two accomplished animagi as parents. His magic is too young to recognize shifting magic on its own without his father's presence, so I'm guessing this was accidental magic."

"Hmm," Luke frowned. "Can he change back?"

"On his own?" Remus stroked the trembling cub in his arms. "I doubt it. But he's safe."

"Yes, that's what's important," Luke said, though Faolan didn't think the words sounded sincere.

Once the three were in a muggle free alley, Remus set Faolan down and flicked his wand.

Faolan felt his fur recede and his bones grow as he shifted back into Harry, pushing off his hands to stand up. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Remus, who hugged him back.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Remus said. "Did he hurt you?"

Harry shook his head against Remus's shoulder, his eyes finding Luke's, who was standing behind Remus.

"He had blue eyes," Harry informed in a shaky voice, trying to be helpful. It was the least he could do. Harry watched as Luke straightened slightly, breathing out a slow long breath. Harry thought Luke seemed tenser and more concerned. Had Harry revealed a crucial piece of information? Harry was about to ask when Luke smiled and said:

"Well, I think someone is ready to see his father? I had received an okay from Professor Snape's guard for a visitation."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2. Enjoy the Conclusion!

* * *

"He was what?" Severus exclaimed, his hold tightening on Harry seated in his lap.

"He's fine," Remus quickly assured, "obviously it was a failed attempt."

"I turned into Faolan," Harry said, smiling up at Severus. His father smiled back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You did? That is quite impressive. I'm glad you're okay, son. Any news on the case?" Severus looked at Remus hopefully. He was sick of sitting in this large box of a cell all day. The stiff bed had made for a miserable awakening the next morning and the lack of room to move about did not help his aching muscles. At least they had allowed him to see Harry.

"I'm afraid not," Remus said, "but I have some suspicions myself. I personally am forbidden to work on the case as it directly relates to you, but I believe I may know a way around that."

"You don't think the other aurors are doing a good enough job?" Severus smirked knowingly.

"It's not that, I'm just . . ." Remus looked off to an empty corner. He sighed. "I could be wrong, but I just hate to see you in here and Harry so depressed. I will do everything in my power to get you out of here as soon as possible."

"Do you know I was interrogated?" Severus asked. "My arresting auror seemed to conclude that, as the youngest Potions Master in Britain, I was jealous of Miss Stark's success as the soon-to-be youngest Potions Mistress and ended her chances of fame before it could happen, restoring my title."

"That's ridiculous," Remus said.

"I agree. But with the evidence and lack of an alibi, that is the concocted story. And its enough to keep me here."

"You'll be free soon enough, Severus," Remus insisted.

"Daddy, can you read this to me?" Harry asked, holding up a book he had found in the kids' playroom of the Auror Department.

" _The Cat in the Hat_ , huh?" Severus smiled. "I used to have my mother read this to me when I was younger."

"Really? This must be an old book."

"Excuse me? I'm not that old!"

Remus chuckled and stepped out of the room to give Severus some alone time with Harry. He frowned as a dog patronus galloped up to him and sat at his feet. The silvery creature asked, "What information can you share with me?"

Remus glanced around, making sure no one else was near enough to hear him. If anyone knew what he was up to, he could be suspended. But if he was right . . .

* * *

Harry cried into his pillow. He hadn't wanted to leave when the guard had walked in, ending his reading time with Daddy. He had fought tooth and nail with the guard as he was dragged out until Remus came and pushed the guard away, taking Harry into his arms. Harry still didn't want to leave Severus, but he put up less resistance with Remus.

Back at home, Remus had fed him dinner and helped him dress for bed two hours ago, but Harry had yet to even doze off. He wanted Severus. His poor Daddy was stuck in that teeny tiny room with no one and nothing but a thin blanket and a hard pillow. Harry kicked off his ow blanket and threw his pillow across the room. If his father couldn't have nice things, neither would he.

Carefully sliding out of bed and feeling his way through the dark, Harry pushed open his door and tiptoed down the hall. He paused at the top of the stairway when he heard voices, peering through the railing into the living room, catching glimpses of three men's backs.

"So far, we know we are looking for a blue-eyed man in a mask," Luke was saying. "That's all the kid could give us."

"None of our suspects have blue eyes," Frederick's voice said.

"I'm sure someone will turn up," Remus said. "Until then, Harry will stay at my side at all times. Period."

"Seems fair," Frederick said. Luke did not respond. It was silent for a few moments, and Harry strained to hear what they were saying. What about his father?

"I hate when children are the victims," Frederick said, "It makes this case so much more difficult. That girl had so much going for her."

"It is an honor that my wife continues to hold the title of youngest Potions Mistress," Luke began sadly, "for it is all I have left of her, yet she would have wanted to see that girl win it. It is a deep loss for me and Lizzie Mae."

Harry felt his lower lip pucker out. No one was talking about his Daddy. Angrily, he stomped back to his room loud enough to draw attention, then plopped face down on his bed. For several minutes there was nothing, no sound, no movements.

Then the door to his room opened and Remus stepped in, his wand lit to brighten the room. He picked up the pillow Harry had thrown.

"Hey, sport," Remus said, sitting next to Harry on the bed, returning the pillow to its place. "It's way past your bed time. Why aren't you asleep yet?"

"I can't sleep," Harry pouted, talking into his mattress.

"This is really hard on all of us," Remus said. "But you need to be strong for Daddy."

"What if he never leaves?" Harry cried as he sat up, rubbing at his cheek. "What if they keep him there forever?"

"They won't," Remus said. "I won't let that happen. He'll be out of there before you know it. Sooner than you think, really."

"You promise?"

"Yes," Remus nodded, "and to seal my promise, take this."

Remus handed Harry a small golden token. Harry studied the coin, running a finger along the ridged edge.

"Keep that with you at all times," Remus said. "It will bring you good luck. Hopefully, the kind that will help your father out of his cell."

"I would like that," Harry smiled.

Remus snorted, then said, "Remember, if you ever feel like you need some immediate luck, tap the token three times with your finger as hard as you can. Then wish for luck in your head. Think you can do that?"

Harry grinned and nodded at his uncle and hugged him. Remus tucked him back in bed, fixing the blanket around him. He kissed his nephew goodnight before stepping out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The next day, Remus and Harry arrived at the Auror department just in time to see a man being shoved into an interrogation room by two aurors, a woman following and shouting all the way.

"New suspect," Frederick informed, pausing next to Remus, "a potioneer visiting Hogwarts for a week. How convenient."

"What happened to your hand?" Remus asked, staring at the bandaged right hand.

Frederick shrugged and lowered his hand out of Remus's sight.

"Mrs. Johnson is really insistent her husband is not the killer," Frederik said, "Sent a few hexes our way. Auror Benninger had to confiscate her wand. I was an unfortunate victim."

Harry looked at the bandaged hand with a frown, only for Luke to walk between himself and Frederick.

Luke was frowning as he entered the connecting room with the mirror, Remus pulling Harry inside as well. The man had been moved into one of the rooms separated by the mirror, and he was talking a mile a minute, the lady next to him nodding and throwing words in. Luke sighed, accepting the file from Frederick and walking into the interrogation room. Remus and Harry sat in the offered chairs, a couple other Aurors standing by to watch.

"So, Mr. Dolus Johnson," Luke greeted.

"Master Johnson," the man, Dolus corrected.

"He's a Potions Master," the woman at his side said, "he needs to be addressed with the proper respect."

"And who are you?" Luke asked the lady.

"Sandra," Dolus said, gesturing to the lady.

"I'm his wife," Sandra said, "and my husband didn't kill anyone. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless he needs it for his potions but that's it."

"Ma'am," Luke started.

"Do not "ma'am" me. This is an outrage! You have the wrong man. The killer is still out there probably killing another innocent child because you lazy arses aren't doing your job."

"If you don't let me question your husband, I'll have you escorted out of this room," Luke said.

"Tell him, honey," Sandra said, crossing her arms.

"Look, I was at Hogwarts," Dolus said, "I had scheduled a date with Professor Snape to come in and speak to his Seventh Year Potions classes."

"Mm-hmm," Sandra agreed.

"You know," Dolus continued, "the one with the prodigy students. I did meet Miss Stark and we got talking about some of her ideas and let me just say now, they are great ideas, world changing potions that could really bring about a difference in medicine and . . ."

"Ideas better than anything you ever came up with," Luke said.

"It's not like that. I encouraged her to follow through on the ones she was unsure about. She was going to make history."

"And then you killed her to steal her ideas and take the fame and glory for yourself. Seems fitting for a Potions Master who hasn't really made much impact in the field yet. How long have you been at this?"

"I didn't hurt that girl. I left after the class."

"And where were you?"

"Well . . . I was . . . out"

"Out where?"

"Out . . . for lunch."

"You ate lunch that late in the afternoon? Dinner was just a few hours away, I'm sure."

"I was hungry."

"And where did you have lunch?"

"Err, somewhere in Hogsmeade. Hog's Head, I think."

"You didn't say anything about no lunch when you came home last night," Sandra asked, giving Dolus a strange look. "Whatever, my husband wouldn't kill a girl, we have two of our own."

"How sweet," Luke commented dryly. "But I will need to follow up on your alibi. Hog's Head, you say? Remember if your alibi doesn't match, you will be our prime suspect."

Dolus chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you see," he began.

"Yes?" Luke waited patiently.

"I . . . err, I have an alibi – one that can be proven for sure, but I just . . ."

"If it can be proven, then you have nothing to worry about," Luke said, motioning for Frederick to enter the room. "I'll have my friend here head to the inn and confirm it now. Then you'll be free to go. But if he can't confirm it, then we have a nice cell waiting for you."

Dolus's eyes grew wide as Frederick pulled out his wand, prepared to apparate.

"Wait!" Dolus bit his lip and pulled at a strand of hair. "I wasn't at Hog's Head."

"No?" Luke waited.

"Then where were you?" Sandra asked. "You told me you were running errands, so just explain that to them. Oh, I know – our anniversary is in two days. He was probably buying me a gift, the usual right? Just tell them – I'll act surprised when you give it to me."

Luke raised his brows at Dolus expectantly. Dolus growled under his breath, his eyes flicking to Frederick then back to Luke.

"The truth," Luke encouraged. "So we can confirm it now. Whatever it is, you better spit it out soon, or we'll just arrest you now."

"I . . . I can't say," Dolus said.

"Very well," Luke said. He looked at Frederick. "Arrest him."

"No wait!" Dolus said, holding up his hands. "I was with Lilith White, she can confirm it."

Everyone froze, Sandra turning and giving Dolus a look.

"Lilith White?" she asked. "Who the bloody hell is Lilith?"

"She's just a . . . friend, honey, we were . . . having lunch. An old friend from school."

"An old friend, my ass! You – "

Remus quickly covered Harry's ears. Harry blinked as he watched another auror step into the room and remove Sandra from the room, the woman still shouting and raging, grabbing anything in reach and throwing it at Dolus. Frederick apparated away, possibly to confirm the alibi. Luke stepped out of the room, shaking his head as Dolus was left to wait for confirmation. Remus finally removed his hands away from Harry's ears.

"Unbelievable," Luke said. "At least we removed Mrs. Johnson before we had another homicide case on our hands."

"Everyone's a fraud," Remus remarked, staring at Dolus, "who can we trust anymore?"

Harry stared at the man as well, before whispering into Remus's ear, "He has blue eyes."

Remus blinked, looking at Luke, who had heard the boy's not so quiet whisper.

"Do you think he is the man who tried to kidnap you?" Luke asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulder. Somehow, he thought the voices just didn't match, but what would he know? He wasn't a very good special agent. He watched as Dolus leaned down on the table, covering his head with his arms in frustration and misery.

"You have to be sure," Remus said, frowning. "Are you?"

Harry gulped and shook his head. He wasn't sure.

"But you have observed that the man has blue eyes," Luke countered.

"But he's not sure," Remus said, "we can't just accuse him without concrete evidence and a positive ID by a witness. Harry isn't sure."

Luke seemed to bite his tongue but gave a sharp nod. Luke paced in front of the mirror a few times, checking on Dolus before turning with a smile. "Have either of you had lunch yet?"

* * *

Remus sighed as he waited for Harry to finish his egg salad sandwich, deciding not to engage in conversation with Luke. Luke seemed content chatting with Harry, talking about what a great help the boy had been. It took everything to keep from rolling his eyes.

A dog patronus peeking out from behind the food stand caught Remus's attention. The dog visibly huffed before walking out of the food court and down a hallway. Remus looked over at Luke, who was too busy entertaining Harry with some silly Muggle coin trick where the quarter appears from the person's ear. Harry was amazed and demanding to see the trick again.

"I need to run to the restroom," Remus announced. "Harry, do you need to go? Now would be the time."

"No, Uncle," Harry answered. "Again!"

"Don't worry," Luke said, pulling out another sickle for the trick, "I'll watch him. You shouldn't be long."

"Right," Remus nodded before taking off after the dog. He discreetly turned down the opposite hall from the restrooms. He spotted the dog waiting for him at the end of the hall, a dead end it turned out.

"What did you find out, Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Your man was a hard search," the dog spoke, "I looked into Luke Lancaster, but all I got was some perfect record of his work in the French department and the transfer papers. I had to look deeper, so I searched recent obituaries for a Lizzie Mae. I found an Elizabeth Mae Lancer, survived by her husband, Luke Lancer. Luke Lancer was an auror, but three years ago he was charged with auror misconduct but disappeared right before his hearing. He's been on the run since, changing his name, his appearance, his identity. Those records and transfer papers are fake. I believe his friend, Auror Frederick Smith played a role in helping him get to the British Auror Department."

"But why?" Remus pushed. "For what?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the dog sneezed, "So he could kill Miss Stark and keep his wife's title for himself. It's all he has left as far as honor in his name. He came to this department to stay on top of the case. He framed Severus, he set up every misleading connection, he's the mastermind. He did his research, but he missed one detail."

"Which was . . .?"

"Harry. He didn't do a thorough enough research to find out that Severus had a son. And Harry witnessed the murder. I bet he set up that kidnapping – him and his friend. You need to get Harry as far away from him as possible. You found my fraudulent auror. And he's a dangerous man."

"I left him alone with Harry!" Remus gasped. "I need to get to him fast."

"Remus, behind you!" the dog barked frantically.

Remus spun around and was struck with a hard object. He fell to the ground, the last thing he saw was the dog leaping away.

* * *

Harry rested his head in his palm, his elbow digging in the table. Where was Remus? Did he get lost on the way to the restroom? It had to have been a half hour at this point. Maybe he should go find him.

"Should I go look for Uncle Remus?" Harry asked Luke.

Just as the last word left his lip, a rolled parchment appeared near Luke and the man read the words before staring long and hard at Harry. Luke slowly smiled.

"This is . . ." Luke glanced at the letter and back at Harry, "From Uncle Remus. He says he has a treat for you in the . . . Nap Room."

"The nap room?" Harry frowned. "There's a nap room here?"

"Of course," Luke laughed. "Everyone needs a nape sometimes, even us adults."

"That's what Daddy says," Harry made a face.

"And your father is right," Luke said, standing. "Come, I will take you to the Nap Room."

Harry jumped out of his seat and followed after Luke, eager to see the treat Remus had for him. Luke lead him down a long hall where Aurors were moving about, chatting with each other or leading babbling characters to different rooms. They turned down an empty hall, the silence striking Harry as odd after where they had just come from. Must be quiet for the nap room, Harry thought.

Three more quiet halls later, Harry frowned, unnerved by how empty and dark the halls were becoming. He stopped following, Luke quickly noticing.

"Where's Uncle Remus?" Harry demanded. "Where's the nap room?"

"We're almost here, don't worry," Luke said, pulling out a gold pocket watch, silver initials striking a memory recall in his brain: EML.

Harry's eyes widened as he stared at the watch, everything suddenly making since. Luke had said his wife's name was Lizzie Mae – Lizzie was short for Elizabeth. Elizabeth Mae Lancaster, it must be. Harry remembered all Luke's talk about his wife being the youngest Potions Mistress in a century, and how he liked that she still had that title. He recalled how Luke had commented on his great concealment abilities, and he had been the only other one in his father's quarters within twenty-four hours (Harry knew he had heard someone) that could have tampered with everything. Harry rembered how persistent the man was with how much information Harry remembered. He also recollected the stare the man had given him when he had first opened the door to the auror, and also how Frederick had been surprised to see Luke that day. Frederick – he had blue eyes! And his bandaged hand – he had scratched the man as Faolan. And Remus's voice echoed in his head: "Everyone's a fraud. Who can we trust anymore?"

"Harry," Luke's questioned, "are you okay?"

Harry was sure his face was as white as a ghost. He slowly backed away.

"Harry."

Feeling the pressure of fear increase in his chest, making it hard to breathe, he turned and ran back down the hall, screaming. Hands caught him and covered his mouth and a loud crack sounded in his ears. He was yanked through apparition and fell harshly on a hard, stone floor. He took shaky, deep breaths as he looked around the dark, damp room. It reminded him of a dungeon one would see in a show of knights and castles on TV. There was no furniture, but a staircase led out of the room.

"I can't believe I'm letting you use my house for this," Frederick said, stepping into view, his wand levitating an unconscious figure into the room. "I also can't believe I had to knock this guy out."

Uncle Remus! Harry watched as his uncle was laid next to him, and he crawled over to the man, staring down at the large bruise forming on his temple.

"This is not what my cellar was intended for," the man continued.

"I know," Luke said, pacing.

"You can't keep them here forever," Frederick walked over to Harry, summoning a chair and some rope. Harry scooted away from the man, tears welling in his eyes. He stared at the still bandaged hand and then glanced up into the blue eyes. His lips trembled. Frederick sighed. "Sorry, kid, it's for your own good."

"Go away," Harry cried. But Frederick didn't listen. He yanked Harry to his feet and pushed him in the chair, wrapping the rope around him, tying it in a knot the back.

"No one will suspect you," Luke said. "You are a good man with a clean record."

"Yeah, but with a terrible friend who's using me for his own personal agenda."

"Look, I didn't think this would get so complicated."

"It's murder! Did you think it would be easy? Are you not even the slightest bit guilty for your actions and now this?" Frederick motioned to Harry. "He's just a kid."

"That will need to be disposed of," Luke finished. "And Auror Lupin."

Frederick was silent for a long moment, just staring at Luke. He started shaking his head.

"No," he said. "You can't dispose of the boy."

"We need to."

"No! I won't let you do that." Frederick pulled out his wand and pointed it at Luke. "I can't. I've been your friend since first year, Luke. And in the time I've know you, I've helped you cheat on tests, helped you with fraud, injustice, wrongful convictions. I've even helped you commit murder unknowingly, for Merlin's sake! But I draw the line here. I will not let you kill another child. Not this time. I'm gong to have to turn you in. Even if it brings me down with you."

Luke's eyes hardened as he stared at his friend, shaking his head. "That's shame, Fred, really. Truly a shame."

Faster than Frederick could blink, Luke had his wand out and a jet of green light struck the man. Harry jumped as Frederick hit the ground with a loud, sickening crack. Harry's hand brushed against something hard in his pocket. It was the token Remus had given him. Harry looked at Remus's unconscious body, Frederick's lifeless one, then Luke's angry pacing one.

"Remember, if you ever feel like you need some immediate luck, tap the token three times with your finger as hard as you can." Remus's words echoed in his head.

Harry swallowed dryly before wiggling his hand uncomfortably against the rope strapped around him. He managed to snake his hand into his pocket, grab the token, and slip it out of his pocket. He gripped it tightly in his fist as he watch Luke kneel by Frederick's body, dragging a hand down his face. Luke looked at Harry.

"See what you made me do?" he growled, standing up.

"If you had just been a good damn kid and stayed with a babysitter or something, none of this would be happening." Luke approached Harry angrily, every vein in his head visible and throbbing. Harry gave the man a fearful look as Luke towered over him. "If you just hadn't seen . . ." Luke glared at Harry, shaking his head and sighing. "Maybe some duct tape and a river," Luke muttered aloud, "you and your uncle."

Harry took in a sharp breath. Luke walked to a different corner, summoning a map and marking different places. Harry was unnerved to see several red x's on the map already. He quickly settled his token in his lap and adjusted his hand, so he could tap the token.

One tap.

Two taps.

"What are you doing?" Luke snapped, nearly jogging over to Harry and reaching for the coin.

Harry had jumped at the question and the token slid, but he caught it in his hand before it could fall. One more hard tap. Harry adjusted the coin on his lap and gave it one last tap just as Luke reached him.

Three taps.

Luke snatched the coin away, watching as it began glowing in a gold hue. Luke's eyes widened, then he glared at Harry before raising his wand at the child. Harry whimpered and scrunched his eyes shut.

Nothing happened however, and Harry heard the angry growls and snarls of a dog. He opened an eye.

A large dog was furiously attacking Luke, pinning the man to the ground and wrestling for the wand. Harry blinked. The dog looked like Uncle Sirius's patronus. He smiled, and his smile grew as he heard a loud groan from Remus. He looked over at his uncle, who was slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position. The man moaned and rubbed his head, wincing. His eyes scanned the room before falling on Harry, then on the patronus attacking Luke.

"Harry!" Remus jumped to his feet, wobbling on his feet for a second, then ran to Harry. "You did it, you used the token. That's a good boy."

Remus untied Harry and picked him up, Harry crying from relief. A loud yelp caught Remus's attention, and he watched as Luke kicked the dog aside and looked directly at Remus and Harry. He raised his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Another voice shouted, sending Luke crashing into the wall, knocking him out, while the wand flew over to Sirius's outstretched hand.

"Sirius, oh thank Merlin," Remus said, holding Harry tighter in relief.

"Good thinking with that tracker device," Sirius said, entering the room and rubbing Harry's back before pulling his friend into a hug. "I was able to apparate straight here. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Harry, on the other hand, might have some trauma to work through."

Harry sniffed into Remus's shoulder, shaking like a leaf. He didn't quite understand everything that had happened. He just wanted to go home and hug his Daddy. He wanted to be far away from this house as possible.

"He's witnessed a lot," Sirius said. "But nothing a little Mind Healing couldn't fix. He's young and a good candidate for a full recovery."

"Let's get Severus out of that cell," Remus said, "and take Harry home."

"I'm calling for back up now," Sirius said. "This man will be spending the rest of his sorry life in prison."

* * *

"Daddy come dance with me!" Harry happily exclaimed. Severus smiled at his son dressed in an adorable suit and tie. A week had passed since Luke Lancer had been captured and charged with several murders, among other things, and Severus had been freed from his cell and declared innocent. He had been devastated to learn of everything Harry had gone through, and the boy could not sleep alone for several days, but after three trips with a Mind Healer, Harry seemed to be coming to terms with the events of Victoria Stark's murder. Tonight, Severus was glad to have a distraction from all that.

It was Petunia's vow renewal ceremony, which Harry had impatiently sat through. The reception was more exciting for the boy, with all the music.

"Come on!" Harry tugged on his hands to lead Severus out to the dance floor, jumping and hopping around to the upbeat music. Severus shook his head, refusing to jump around like his son. "Dance!" the brat insisted.

"I don't think so," Severus said, "this isn't my type of music."

Harry stuck a tongue out and Severus copied him.

"It's my type of music!" Sirius said, jumping over to Harry and copying the boy's jumping and side hopping. Severus rolled his eyes. That man would have tears in his suit by midnight.

"How are you feeling, Severus?" Remus asked, walking over with a couple drinks in hand, offering one to Severus.

"Much better," Severus said, taking a sip. "And Harry is doing better as well. He actually slept in his own bed last night. For the whole night. I stayed with him until he fell asleep, of course. Again, thank you for everything you did. You and Sirius."

"What are friends for?" Remus said. "And family."

"Not for burying people, that's for sure," Sirius said, joining the two when the music stopped, becoming a slower song. Severus smirked and gave his drink back to Severus, walking up to a now still Harry.

"This is more my style," Severus informed his son, taking Harry's hands and leading him in a slow dance.

Harry managed to step up onto his father's shoes, allowing his dad to do all the work as he smiled up at him. Severus smiled back before kissing Harry's cheek, whispering in the boy's ear, "Love you."

"Love you, too, Daddy."

* * *

Well, how was that for a murder mystery?


End file.
